Midnight Rendez Vous
by Shadow of Arashi
Summary: Edwards sneaks out of his cell to meet with his lover after two weeks of being apart. One-shot. Romance, light fluff, slash/gay/boy-boy, established relationship. RiddlerxScarecrow. Arkham Asylum verse. Rating for safety reasons.


**Title**: Midnight Rendez-Vous  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Batman  
**Pairing**: Riddler x Scarecrow  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Word Count**: 673  
**Summary**: Edwards sneaks out of his cell to meet with his lover after two weeks of being apart.  
**Warnings**: This takes place in the 'Arkham Asylum' universe (the PS3 Batman game) and contains romance, minor humour and slash/yaoi/boy-love. Don't read if you can't stand the thought of two men being sexually involved and don't bother telling me 'WTF?! Jonathan/Edward isn't gay!'. I DON'T CARE. This is a fanfic and I'm not forcing you to read it. Sorry but I had to get this off my chest. Also, this was inspired by some of my XNALara pictures where the boys sneaked out of their cells to have some time together. You can find the pictures on my deviant art account at kage-chan . deviantart . com  
**Disclaimer**: Batman and its characters belong to DC. I own nothing and am doing this for entertainment only and don't make any profit of it.

.

**.  
**

Edward whistled softly under his breath as he waited for the elevator to reach the lower floor.

Distractedly he brushed his hands over his suit, glad to be back in the familiar, comforting clothing as he smoothed any wrinkles or creases in the expensive fabric. Thankfully his suit had been kept pretty much spotless, a fact that slightly redeemed Arkham's staff in his eyes. He would have hated to not look his best for his date tonight.

The elevator finally stopped with a muffled sound and Edward stepped out into the empty landing room still whistling a happy tune. He wasn't concerned about the video camera, having already taken care of it.

With the guards distracted by the Joker's latest attempt at breaking out he had no trouble reaching his destination and he easily made his way through the labyrinth of hallways and air vents. He had been waiting for this night for the past two weeks and he was almost ready to burst out of his skin with excitement, though he remained outwardly calm and sure of himself as usual.

At last he found the entrance of Scarecrow's hidden lair and he immediately ducked through the small opening and into the room, his eyes scanning for the presence of his lover.

"Honey, I'm home!" He called with his usual flamboyance. He didn't have to wait long.

"Edward."

The dark haired man smiled as he saw his lover coming to greet him. Jonathan was also dressed in his rogue clothes, the strips of fabric of his Scarecrow's outfit secured tightly around his thin body by the various buckles of his costume. He wasn't wearing his mask at the moment and his hood was pulled back, allowing Edward to see his face.

Edward gave him an appraising look and pulled Jonathan into a kiss, eager to be reunited with the other man after their long time apart. He wrapped his arms around Jonathan's waist, appreciating how the new outfit gave him free access to the thin man's chest and back. Jonathan's skin was cold but surprisingly sensitive under his fingertips and the redhead gave a little moan of approval into the kiss.

"You missed me." Jonathan said matter-of-factly once they pulled apart.

It wasn't a question, not that Edward had any problems conceding this particular point to his lover.

"Of course. It's been too long and you know I love this outfit." He replied teasingly, his hands falling to rest on the taller man's hips to play with the rope that served as his belt.

Jonathan smirked slightly. He knew Edward loved his latest costume, the Prince of Puzzles having yet to stop talking about how well it fitted him since he first saw him in it. He hadn't thought that showing off so much skin would made him sexier in the other man's eyes - his outfit merely came out this way because he had to work with what he had while in Arkham -but he wasn't about to complain, not when Edward abused it shamelessly to both of their pleasure.

Just as he was doing now as the shorter man finally slipped a hand inside his pants, the other going straight to his exposed nipples. Jonathan let out a barely audible gasp and Edward's face twisted into a triumphant smirk.

"It seems that you missed me too, Jonathan."

Edward teased him, catching his lover's growl of protest into another kiss. He leaned forward slightly then, forcing Jonathan to bend backward which in turn gave him easier access to his body as he instinctively bucked into his touch.

Jonathan quickly wrapped his arms around Edward's shoulders and spread his feet apart to keep his balance, his sharp blue eyes flashing with heat.

"Maybe it _has _been too long." He breathed.

"Then let's remedy to that," Edward murmured as he gave Jonathan a gentle squeeze. "we have the whole night ahead of us."

No more words were spoken as they exchanged a smile and the sound of breathless moans began filling the air.


End file.
